Sweetest Dreams
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Total utter fluff at it's greatest. JiraNaru, pointless oneshot. For my bestie, just like every other story. Domo Arigato if you read!


**Okay, This is pure fluff. I had origanlly written this like last year when I had just started Naruto, but I thought of it today, and it's just so cute to me that I typed it up and decided to post it. I hope you like, it's like my first Naruto fic I've written. Besides, what's cuter then JiraNaru!? Hehe. Dedicated to my bestie and my Naruto plushie. Haha, I'm way too obsessive!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimor: Um, though I do not know why I have to say I don't own Naruto, usually I don't but. Anyway, If I owned NAruto, first off, I'd be rich, secondly, Sasuke would fo never left Kohona, third, it'd be rated R for all the nice yummy yoai, and Naruto would be the biggest whore. hahaha! XD!**

* * *

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, anything, to his teacher, his best friend since Sasuke had left. His light of the world, but his vocal cords shut down as the white haired man sat close to him. He had only admitted to himself secretly a month ago that he was deeply in love with Jiraiya. His sensei looked out at the sunset waiting for him to speak first.

Jiraiya knew Naruto was struggling, trying to admit to him his feelings. He wanted tell the boy shut up and then screw him like there was no tomorrow, but if he hurt the boy, there wouldn't be a tomorrow. The old woman Tsunade would kill him at even a tiny scent of pain from Naruto. He had known that Naruto had finally come to terms with his feelings just days after it happened. It wasn't hard, even Tsunade had noticed a difference. The boy stuttered like crazy, only met his gaze when forced and blushed at every little thing. He had taken Naruto away for a bit to a private hot spring on the far border of the Rock village. He was hoping the privacy would help the boy.

Naruto lifted his head, blushing like crazy, fiddling with his light blue kimono. He eyed the older male who sat in a dark red one, loosely hanging on his shoulders, exposing the toned chest. Even though he was 17, and Jiraiya was close to 50, he couldn't help himself when it came to loving the perverted old man. Once he was like a father, but as Naruto grew, becoming older in his maturity, he recognized the undying love as more than a fatherly bond, though he never admitted it to anyone including himself till a few weeks back. But he had to tell the man, now, of his feelings because their stay ended in a few days, and he could never get another chance.

He turned so he kneeled at the older man's side, being noticed but ignored. A scarlet blush ran across his features, staining his light gold cheeks pink. He forced himself to take a deep breath. He could do this.

"S…S-Sensei?" He cursed his stuttering as he questioned the older male.

"Mhmm?" Was all he got back, Jiraiya looking at him expectantly, as if knowing what he was going to do. Naruto's blush deepened.

"Um….U-uh….I…"He stuttered. When had he become Hinata!? He looked his sensei in the eye for the first time in weeks. He saw patience, kindness, love…That was the push he needed. Blushing maroon, he quickly wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's neck and kissed him. He was totally inexperienced, so he put a bit of pressure on the soft lips he had dreamed many nights about and quickly pulled away, dying slowly as Jiraiya watched him intently.

To Jiraiya, the kiss had summed up everything he loved about Naruto. It was innocent, sweet, gently, yet strong and full of love and warmth. A copy of the boy in front of him in lip form. He wanted more, lots more, but he was too afraid to scare the boy. So he just watched Naruto till he felt the dying feeling rolling off like waves. He finally settled a hand on Naruto's cheek, running a thumb over the red cheeks, making the fox like boy blush even harder.

"You really are adorable when you blush, Naruto-chan."He chuckled, giving the boy a reassuring smile. Naruto blushed harder.

Naruto was the essence of innocence; Jiraiya knew this, seeing himself as the total opposite. He had done and wrote about everything sexual in its nature. He enjoyed the prospect of being Naruto's first in anything, whether it was his first kiss to his first ski instructor. He loved having the fact of being the first of anything to this boy. He liked the fact that he'd be the one to teach Naruto to kiss, to touch, anything and everything. He wanted to kiss, to touch the boy more then his next breath. He had loved Naruto since the very beginning of their training, feeling for the son of his most powerful student, the 4th hokage.

Naruto could feel Jiraiya's breath on his skin, the faint scent of mints on the heated air. He had sat there with his arms around Jiraiya's neck for five whole silent moments, just staring at the moist pink lips. He leaned in again, pressing his lips to Jiraiya's cheek softly, pulling away completely, arms falling to his side. His voice was rough as he finally spoke the words he had been trying to say for a month.

"I love you." It was easier then he thought, letting himself breathe deeply as the weight fell off of his chest.

Jiraiya's heart skipped a beat or maybe ten when Naruto finally spoke the words that his heart had waited for since…well forever. Then he had to force himself not to rape Naruto. He stared down into those pools of the prettiest, purest blue, such an innocent color. His long lashes and big eyes made Naruto look pretty, too feminine for the word handsome. But he loved that about him. Setting his on Naruto's cheek again, tilting his face down, an arm pulling him closer. He smiled at the small gasp.

"I love you, too."He said, and then kissed him.

Naruto gasped, allowing the warm muscle slide into his moist mouth. His arms returned to Jiraiya's neck, nervously tangling his hands into the white, baby soft hair. He heard a soft whimper, shocked when he registered that the noise had come from him! He whimpered again when he heard a low moan come from Jiraiya, whom he was clutching tightly as the older man's tongue rubbed against his own. Slowly getting the basic rules of it, he gently rubbed back, getting a happy moan in approval along with a gentle hand on his ass. He should of expected it from the pervert, chuckling inwardly, blushing outwardly.

The need for air was a horrid demand to Jiraiya, who protested the thought of breaking away. But as his lungs started to ache, he guessed Naruto was suffering from the same thing and pulled away slowly. He was rewarded with a greedy whimper as a protest, making more blood rush south of his waistline. How he had kept the many hard ons from the boy was a mystery and a miracle in itself.

Naruto wanted more even though he was shaking, gasping for breathe. He wanted more kisses like that. He shivered slightly, getting goose bumps as a chilly breeze passed over his flushed skin.

Jiraiya noticed the blond shiver and decided to move the party inside.

"Let's go inside, Naruto."He said, helping the boy up on his shaky legs. He led him to his room pulling him to the bed. "It's late, let's go to sleep." He said softly after another gentle kiss. He got into the bed, Naruto nervously resting his head on his shoulder. Jiraiya smiled, wrapping his arms around the blond's slim waist.

Naruto had never felt so safe, so warm, as this moment. He snuggled deep unto the covers, the older man's arms around him tightly. He curled into Jiraiya's side, sighing happily, willing to die there if he could, wrapped up in Jiraiya.

"Good night."He whispered softly.

"Sweet Dreams."Jiraiya murmured into the soft blond locks, kissing them gently. He smiled, closing his eyes and falling asleep, falling into the sweetest dreams.


End file.
